Wobble-plate pumps are employed in a number of different applications and operate under well-known principals. In general, wobble-plate pumps typically include pistons that move in a reciprocating manner within corresponding pump chambers. In many cases, the pistons are moved by a cam surface of a wobble plate that is rotated by a motor or other driving device. The reciprocating movement of the pistons pumps fluid from an inlet port to an outlet port of the pump.
In many conventional wobble plate pumps, the pistons of the pump are coupled to a flexible diaphragm that is positioned between the wobble plate and the pump chambers. In such pumps, each one of the pistons is an individual component separate from the diaphragm, requiring numerous components to be manufactured and assembled. A convolute is sometimes employed to connect each piston and the diaphragm so that the pistons can reciprocate and move with respect to the remainder of the diaphragm.
In some applications, such as applications in which chemicals or any type of fluid commodity is being sold, it is necessary to measure the amount of fluid flowing through a pump. Meters have been designed to measure fluid flow through a pump.